


11:11

by Mikrokosmos701



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikrokosmos701/pseuds/Mikrokosmos701
Summary: 一个没头没尾的小故事
Kudos: 4





	11:11

权顺荣很不喜欢走夜路，他有轻微的夜盲症，一到晚上就看不清东西。之前他和全圆佑没分手的时候，总是全圆佑牵着他慢慢的走过这条没有路灯的小路，可是这次，只剩他自己了。

权顺荣轻轻的叹了口气，从口袋里掏出手机看了看时间，距离十二点还有六分钟。他认命的打开了手机的手电筒，小心翼翼的一步步穿过这条小巷子。

当他走了快一半的时候突然听到有人叫他的名字，是洪知秀。

“顺荣？你现在才回宿舍吗？”洪知秀手机的亮光打在权顺荣脸上，让权顺荣突然有些不适应。

“是啊，我有点事耽误了。”权顺荣笑笑。“要一起走吗？我记得你有点夜盲？”洪知秀又冲他摇摇手机。

权顺荣点了点头没拒绝，洪知秀很自然的就握住了他的手腕。

这个动作让权顺荣愣了愣，洪知秀冲他一笑，说:“净汉走夜路也害怕，他说有人牵着会比较有安全感，所以每次我都会和他手牵手一起走。啊…这个是我和净汉的秘密来着…顺荣，这样你不介意吧？”  
权顺荣摇摇头，直直的盯着自己手机手电筒的光看，他想起了全圆佑。

两个人有一搭没一搭的聊着天很快就回到了宿舍，宿舍客厅里只有忙内两个人在，权顺荣随口和他们聊了几句，得知全圆佑也还没有回宿舍，不知道去哪了。权顺荣也没多想，直接回了自己的房间。直到所有人都回房间睡觉了，全圆佑还没回来。权顺荣突然有些担心。

正在他胡思乱想的时候，他的房门被打开了，是全圆佑。

全圆佑一句话也没说，直接反锁了门径直走向权顺荣。可能是刚从外面回来的原因，全圆佑身上还带着一丝凉气。

“圆佑你……”权顺荣一句话还没说完，就被全圆佑握住两手的手腕扑倒在了床上。权顺荣的手腕被全圆佑握着举过头顶，权顺荣还没来得及思考，全圆佑那带着些凉意的嘴唇就覆了上来。等他把权顺荣亲的快要喘不过气的时候他才离开他的嘴唇。

“全圆佑你发什么疯？”权顺荣蹙着眉问他。全圆佑没有回答他，一双细长的眸子就那么盯着他。

直到权顺荣以为他不会回答了，全圆佑才低着声音开口:“权顺荣，你很得意吗？”

“嗯？”权顺荣不解。

“我们才分手多久，你就又搭上了知秀哥，每天晚上你回来的时候我都在你后面偷偷的跟着你，因为我知道你怕黑，怕你有危险，你看着我分了手还为你这么费心你很得意吗？”全圆佑低哑的声音在寂静的夜里有些突兀。

他把头埋在权顺荣的胸口闷闷的问他。“顺荣，我后悔了，我不能没有你，我真的好喜欢你，我们不要分手了好不好？”

权顺荣闭上眼无奈的叹了口气，回答他:“好。”

他总是这样，面对全圆佑一点办法都没有，他说什么权顺荣都会同意。全圆佑告白的时候他说好;全圆佑说分手的时候他说好;全圆佑说复合的时候他还说好。他觉得全圆佑简直是他生命里的劫，他无论如何也躲不过去的劫。

全圆佑的唇再次覆上了权顺荣的唇，权顺荣微微抬头迎合着他，交换口水的声音在安静空旷的房间里显得极为色/情。

“顺荣……”全圆佑的声音简直就是春药，权顺荣认命的点点头，说:“你轻点，他们都睡了。”全圆佑不可置否:“该小点声的是你吧。”

两个人的衣服在接吻过程中早就扔在了床边，全圆佑的吻慢慢从嘴唇移到了胸前。他伸出舌头轻轻舔舐那两颗早就挺立的小樱桃，直到两边都泛着淡淡的水光。

他伸手从床头拿了润滑剂挤了倒在手里，然后慢慢的伸向了权顺荣的后庭。

“圆佑…轻点…”因为长时间没做了，权顺荣的后面突然容纳了两根手指还有些不适应。“我知道了，”全圆佑吻了吻权顺荣的眼睛。“顺荣，放松一点。”说着伸进了第三根手指，全圆佑小心翼翼的帮权顺荣做着扩张，生怕权顺荣喊疼。

“圆佑…你可以进来了。”权顺荣有些不好意思的用一只胳膊挡住了自己的眼睛。全圆佑笑了笑，用自己的东西代替了在他身体里的手指。刚进去的时候权顺荣还是忍不住发出了一声呻吟，全圆佑俯过身拉下了权顺荣的手臂。

“顺荣，看着我，现在是我在你身体里。”全圆佑慢慢的开始了动作。他又把权顺荣的手腕交叉举过头顶，一下又一下的深入，权顺荣红着眼眶不敢发出声音，只能紧紧的咬住嘴唇，但还是有一两声细碎的呻吟流出。

权顺荣一声惊呼，全圆佑突然把权顺荣抱了起来，让他坐在了自己身上。

“顺荣，我们换个姿势吧。”全圆佑坏笑着对他说。权顺荣整个人都坐在他身上，权顺荣只能认命的伸出手臂环着全圆佑的脖子。

“顺荣……我爱你。”因为体位的原因，全圆佑进入的更深了，权顺荣忍不住叫了一声，断断续续的回复全圆佑的告白:“我…我也爱…你…”

“顺荣不可以叫那么大声哦，会把他们吵醒的。”全圆佑一边用的顶弄他一边调侃他。权顺荣白了他一眼，但由于时候不对，看起来像是在像全圆佑抛媚眼。全圆佑笑笑，说:“那既然顺荣自己控制不住，那我来帮帮你吧。”说完就吻住了权顺荣，把他的呻吟声全部吞了进去。

全圆佑感觉自己快到了的时候就从权顺荣的身体里出来了，因为突然状况两个人都没有买套，所以只能设在外面。

两个人的双手都没有闲着，都在给对方帮忙，等到两个人都射出来之后才黏黏糊糊的又去了浴室。可能是因为刚复合的心情太美好，全圆佑很畜生的没忍住又让权顺荣帮他口了一次这才算完。

等两人再次回到床上的时候已经快三点了，权顺荣转身抱住全圆佑满足的闭上了眼睛，真好，他爱的人又回来了。


End file.
